Bratz: Didn't I OneShotSongFic
by lightuptheskyxo
Summary: They'd known each other for over ten years, been together for six years, been married for three and a half years. They'd taken so long to build this life up together, but in a matter of ten minutes, it came to a crashing fall.


**Bratz: Didn't I (Song-Fic/One-Shot)**

_This fic is based on the song, Didn't I, by English singer-songwriter Cheryl Cole. This song was a b-side to her debut solo single, Fight For This Love. The chorus of the song goes:_

_Give your soul_

_I gave it all_

_And I meant every word I said_

_Thought we could fly_

_Said we would try_

_I said I'd be with you for life_

_And I promised I'd, never make you cry_

_Didn't I_

* * *

><p>"Yasmin, over here, over here!"<p>

The paparazzi were going mad, desperately wanting to get a picture of her. However, Yasmin kept her head down. Only 26 years old, she had everything when it came to her professional life. She was one of America's most famous pop stars, and was a judge on one of the biggest television music shows in the country, American Idol. However, when it came to her personal life, at only 26 years old, she knew in her heart that she was just a stone's throw away from becoming a divorcee. Her husband, her long-time friend Cameron, who was now one of America's greatest soccer players, had cheated on her. She'd gotten a phone call from her publicist the night before the story broke, and almost immediately, her tears began to fall. This wasn't the first time, however, this had happened. Just two years earlier, she'd gotten the same phone call, only that time, it was only with one woman. This time, five women had sold their story to the press, all saying that Cameron had slept with them while Yasmin was away working, or while he was away playing soccer. Yasmin confronted him about it, he admitted it, whilst crying and telling her that he loved her. She didn't want to hear it! She'd left that night, going off to a hotel in Los Angeles as she had to go to an awards show anyway and perform. Now, the next day, she'd flown to New York to work on her second solo album and escape for a second. However, over here, the paparazzi were just as bad.

Keeping her head down and with her eyes hidden behind an oversized pair of sunglasses, Yasmin held on tight to the hand of her personal assistant and best friend, Peyton. Normally, they would hold hands anyway, because the paparazzi were just so intense. However, this time, the paparazzi were much worse than ever before, so the two had to hold hands with their fingers interlocked, just to make sure they stayed together. Peyton had come over the night before the story broke, bringing Yasmin and copy of the tabloid newspaper to show her what they were dealing with. Yasmin's heart shattered into a million pieces. Why had Cameron done this to her again? Had she done something wrong? Did he just enjoy breaking her heart? The questions were running through her head, giving her a headache, making her more angry, causing her heart to break into more pieces. Peyton had stayed with her for an hour, trying to comfort her as best she could, until Yasmin forced her to leave. She didn't want to drown Peyton in her problems, she wanted to drown her problems with a bottle of wine. She'd managed to get four glasses of that, before Cameron had come home and she'd confronted him.

The two friends and co-workers managed to get into the car. The bodyguards closed the doors, before allowing the driver to drive the two friends off to their hotel. As the journey began, Yasmin burst into a flood of tears.

"He told me, he wouldn't do it again, and I believed him." she sobbed as Peyton wrapped her arms around her. She'd never seen Yasmin so distraught before, and this only made her angry with Cameron for doing this to her. She stroked her back as she cried, trying her best to comfort her.

"Shh, just try and calm down, please." she soothed, resting her head on hers…

* * *

><p>The four days that Yasmin was scheduled to be in New York had now come to an end, much to her disappointment. She wasn't ready to go back to Los Angeles and face Cameron. She just wanted to stay in New York, away from everything that was going on. During her stay in New York, she'd sent Cameron a text, telling him to get some things and be out of their house before she got back. After that, he'd been calling her everyday, up to ten times a day, begging for another chance. The final time he called, she told him that she'd send him a text as soon as she'd gotten back to the house. This meeting would be 'make or break' for them, but Yasmin felt that this time round, it would be 'break'.<p>

Hours later, she was back in Los Angeles. Of course the paparazzi were mental, and behind her oversized sunglasses, she was sure that the paparazzi could tell that she'd been crying. She'd cried the entire flight, and Peyton had tried as hard as she could to comfort her. However, nothing was working. She managed to get to her car, but the ride to her home was a complete blur. Before she knew it, she'd pulled up at her house…the house she shared with Cameron. With her bags, she got out and went inside, away from the prying eyes of the outside world. Once she'd gotten settled, she sent a text off to him…

_**3:45PM**_

___**To: Cameron**_

_**Hey. I'm home. Come round…we need to talk.**_

_**3:47PM**_

_**From: Cameron**_

_**Okay…on my way now. x**_

Reading his text message, seeing him sign off with a kiss, just broke her heart even more. It was over, she just couldn't do it anymore. She didn't know if he understood that it was over, but she sure as hell did. She couldn't risk getting her heart broken again. She just couldn't take the pain. She was tired of crying, tired of her eyes getting puffy and red, tired of her eyes being so sore from the crying. It was over…

Just ten minutes or so later, the doorbell rang. The nerves kicked in, and Yasmin felt her hands trembling as she approached the door. Slowly, she opened the door. Cameron stood there, and she could see in his face that he felt guilty. He looked as though he hadn't slept properly in the last few days, and his eyes had lost their spark. However, she didn't care anymore. Their love was dead, their relationship had reached the end.

She allowed him to step inside, before shutting the door. Taking a deep breath, she then led him to the living room. She sat on one sofa, he sat on the sofa opposite her. They were silent for a few minutes, and Yasmin was annoyed that he hadn't said anything. Sighing, she spoke up…

"I gave you all of my love." she said softly, looking up from her hands. He looked up at her, but she couldn't read his face. He didn't say anything, just looked back down at his hands.

"And now reality is, there's no escaping from the pain of you and me." she continued. He still didn't say anything. He didn't know what to say, and this hurt her more than it angered her.

"I gave it all." she choked back tears. She searched his face, trying to find some answers. He looked guilty, no doubt, but she couldn't tell anything else.

"I meant every word I said." she said, allowing the tears to slip down her cheeks. He looked up at her, desperately wanting to wipe those tears away. However, he couldn't. How could he wipe away the tears that he'd caused?

"Said we would try." she continued. He knew what she meant. The last time this had happened, they'd sorted their problems and promised to try harder and fight. However, when she was fighting harder, he wasn't fighting at all. She knew that he thought their marriage wasn't worth fighting for. Standing up, she reached into her pocket and took out the ring…her wedding ring, the ring that symbolized that she was his. She made her way over to him, before taking his hand and placing the ring into it, before closing his hand about it. She then cupped his face, stroking her cheek with his thumb, wiping away his falling tears.

"I promised I'd never make you cry." she said, biting her lip. He still hadn't said anything, only hurting her more. Why hadn't he said anything? Didn't he understand that he was breaking her heart even more? Sighing, she pulled him up and led him over to the door. Time was up, their marriage was over, this was the end. Opening the door, he stepped out onto the other side, before turning around and looking at her one last time. He still hadn't said anything, and her heart had shattered into a million pieces.

"Didn't I?" she spoke softly, tears falling down her face. He lifted his hand to her face and wiped her tears away with his thumb, before lightly kissing her forehead.

"I'm sorry I wasn't the man you deserved, and I'm sorry that I never promised to not make you cry." he said, before turning around walking out of her life. She shut the door, before sending a text message off to her publicist…

'_Release a statement saying that I've separated from Cameron.'_

For over ten years they'd known each other, for six years they'd been together, and for three and a half of those years, they'd been married. Now, in a matter of ten minutes, the life they'd took so long to build up together had come to a crashing end…


End file.
